Only the strong survive
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Somthing happens to the youngest member of McFly and is taken to the hospital. How will the others react? Better than the summary i promise! No slash!


Disclaimer: I do not own McFly. Though i wish i at least owned Dougie3

Dougie - 16

Danny, Tom, and Harry - 18

Mcfly had just finished a concert was getting ready to go home all except for Dougie. After the show he ran off to the mearest bathroom without anyone seeing him. While the rest of the band went to the dressing room. Dougie heaved into the porclin bowl once more. He hadn't felt good through the whole concert, but just brushed it off. He looked into the toilet to find he had thrown up blood. Fear rippled through him. His phone vibrated, but was too weak to anwser.

McFly's dressing room:

"Hey where's Doug?" Danny asked. "I don't know. Why don't you call him, Danny? We're about to leave." Tom anwsered. Danny nodded and pulled out his phone. He dialed the young boys number. Danny snapped his phone shut and said, "He didn't anwser."

Harry sighed. "Then let's go look for him shall we?" The trio got up and went in search for their missing band mate. The boys looked everywhere for Dougie, but couldn't find him. They were about to head back to their room when they heard horrible retching sounds coming from a near by bathroom. "What the heck?" Danny said. "Come on guys let's check it." Tom said walking over to the door with his friends behind him. They opened the door to find the youngest member of McFly kneeling before the toilet. There was blood on his hands and a bit on his shirt. They three older boys rshed towards him.

Danny cupped Dougie's face his hands. "**Doug! Dougie, what happened?" **Danny was in a panic. Dougie didn't anwser, instead barried his head in Danny's chest. When Dougie coughed blood splattered Danny's shirt. The pain in Dougie's stomach was unbarable. It felt like somone stabbed him with a knife and twisted it around.

Finally it too much and the world around Dougie spun and then went black. He fell limp in Danny's arms. **"Call 911!" **Harry was already on his phone. "An ambulance is on it's way."

Within minuets paramedics rushed in and Took Dougie from Danny's grasp. Danny, Harry, and Tom all managed to fit inside the ambulance too. It felt like eternity watching the paramdics work on Dougie, but they finally made it to the hospital. The men rushed Dougie in leaving the McFly boys alone in the waiting room. Danny slumped down in a chair and put his face inside his hands. "This can't be happening."

"I know. Poor Dougs." Tom said. "I mean why did this happen to Dougie of all people? He's just a kid!" Danny yelled the last part. "Let's just try not to worry here." Said the drummer. Danny nodded and he tried so hard not to let the tears fall that were threatening to spill. '_This all my fault.' _Danny said to himself.

Two hours later:

Danny had been pacing up and down the waithing room forever now. "Ugh! It's been TWO hours! What's taking so long!"

Just then a docter walked into the room. "Douglas Poynter?" The musicians jumped up and walked over to him. "He's our friend. I'm Tom Fletcher and this Harry Judd and Danny Jones." Tom said pointing each of them. "I'm Dr. Carter." He shook hands with Tom. "What's wrong with him? Is he goning to be alright?" Danny asked?"

"Douglas is suffering from food poisoning." "**What?" **He is in critical condition at the momment. And has a slight fever. We're giving him anti - biodics to regain his strength and nutrients back. And also to bring his fever down. He's in room 256. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes please." Said the bolton boy. They followed the doctor down the hall. 254, 255, 256. They stopped in front of the door. "I'll leave you alone." With that said Dr. Carter walked off. Danny opened the door. Dougie was lying on his back, hands at his sides. He had wires and tubes connected his arms. One went a heart moniter, one was for I.V. and as for the other million none of the boys knew. Dougie's opened. "Hey you can come closer. I don't bite. . . hard." Tom and Harry smiled. And walked over to him. Danny took a seat that was closest to Dougie's bed side.

"How ya feeling Dougs?" Tom said as he patted him knee. "Horrible. What's wrong with me?" "Doc says you got food poisoning?" Said the drummer. Dougie groaned.

"Yay. Might as well get this out of the way. Okay Harry you can have all my blink 182 posters. Tom can have my cd's. And Danny you can have my bass." "You're not gonna die you idiot." Tom said.

Tom and Harry laughed. Danny just couldn't. His best mate was in the hospital acting like nothing was wrong! "Hey guys can i talk to Dougie alone for a momment?" "Sure thing Dan." Said Harry. And the two walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Both pressing up against the door, once outside so they could evesdrop.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Dougie asked. Danny looked at him as if he grew scales or somthing. **"Am 'I' alright? YOU'RE THE ON IN THE HOSPITAL! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT_?" _**

"Gees Dan calm down." "CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND IS SICK! And maybe. . . if i had known you were sick. . . then maybe you wouldn't be here. Or i could have done somththing." His yelling died down and he broke down sobbing into Dougie's chest. "Th - this is all my fault." "No Danny. None of this is your fault." He hugged him tight. "I'm okay now. Everything will be okay. "

"I - i just got so scared when i saw you sitting on the floor coughing up blood. I didn't know what to do. You're my best mate Doug and I feel resonsable for you. Like your my little brother." "I know i look up to you."

"Really?" "Yepp sure do big bro."

"I love ya mate." "I love you too Dan. Now enough of all this mushy stuff." Dougie smiled which caused Danny to smile also. The door flung open and Tom and Harry ran to them crying. And hugged them. "We love you guys!" They said together. "Uh. . . I think they. . . heard us." Dougie said chocking because of Tom's death grip around him. "Ya think?" Said Danny with much difficulty cause Harry was hugging the living day lights out of him. "Uh. . .hu guys. . . um can you let go of us. . . it's getting a bit hard to. . .breath." Danny said. They released their holds on them. And sat back down. Dougie yawned. "Go to sleep Dougs. We'll be here when you wake up." Tom said. "You guys don't have to stay. I mean I got two hot nurse named Tanis and Rachel here to keep me company." The boys laughed. "We're stayng."

"Fine, Fine. If you insist." Dougie eased down in his bed and fell alseep. He was released the next day with strict instructions to take it easy and get plenty of rest. The guys never let him out of bed. Danny was the worst. If Dougie had to use the restroom Danny would stand outside the door and wait for him. And would even sleep in Dougie's bed with him! But Dougie didn't mind he knew Danny was worried. He was lucky to have friends like Tom, Harry, and Danny. He loved them.

~There it is finally done! Sorry if there are mistakes and mess ups in it. It almost 2:30 a.m. here! Hope you liked it.~


End file.
